A Little Bit
by Aeneid
Summary: One who is too much in love can suffer lovesickness. How can a female Archer overcome her own love problem? male Archer x female Archer pairing


Okay... this is yet another songfic, made yours truly by me. The song is entitled 'A Little Bit' by M.Y.M.P., a Filipino band. By the way, this is a male Archer/female Archer pairing so I do hope you all have fun reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. Its belongs to its respective owners though the characters used in this fanfiction are mine.

-----------------------------------------

A Little Bit

A certain red-haired girl yawned loudly as she entered the gates to the Archer's Academy that morning. For once, she was earlier that her two friends, namely Camus and Accurus for they were almost always earlier than her in going to school but right now…

She couldn't sleep yet again last night for some reason and she did everything just to sleep: chamomile tea, sleeping potion from her Alchemist sister but to no avail. Something was keeping her up all night…

_'Why can't I sleep?! What's wrong with me?!?'_ she thought angrily, punching the bark of a lone tree up a hill. Frustration was getting the better of her and if this keeps up…

"Stop killing the poor tree, will you, Orihara?"

The aquamarine-eyed girl suddenly stopped at what she was doing. Turning around, she saw him…

"K-Kurosagi… what are you doing here?" she asked nervously, trying to calm down her violent beating heart.

"I study here." He replied sarcastically, smirking at the same time. "Isn't that obvious?"

_I was kinda hesitant to tell you  
Should I let you know?  
I was never really like this before  
Need I say more?_

Her temper suddenly flared up at his mocking reply and the fifteen year old ended up giving him a loud slap on the face. "I hate you…"

"Don't you always say that?" he asked coldly, touching the area from where she had hit him earlier. "Its damn obvious the two of us are mortal enemies."

_'No, we're not… you're just too blind to notice me as something else.'_

Too irritated to say anything back, she stomped off down the hill, not caring if she got her uniform dirty from the grass's morning dew if she ever goes tumbling down the steep hill. To hell with that!

_Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me  
I don't know what to do or I should be  
There's only one thing in my mind  
That's you and me_  
  
The female Archer had just arrived at her usual hangout, under the maple tree, with the 'boys' when Thebes Accurus suddenly arrived, giving her a smile.

" 'Morning, Mumu."

Even his teasing of her being called 'Mumu' didn't affect her at all, for some reason. What puzzled her so much was why she had regretted at what she had done earlier to Kurosagi.

_'Kurosagi…'_ he was the one responsible for not giving her some much needed shut-eye every night. Those damn thoughts that always plagued her, telling her on how good-looking he really is which annoyed her to no end.

But Momo herself knew it wasn't a lie. Kurosagi Jiku had god-like features, which made all the female Archers in the campus go crazy at the sight of him. Raven hair with a blue colored bandana that was tied around his head as not to mess up his layered cut hair and stunning emerald green eyes which turn a lighter whenever he was happy about something or darker emerald if he was pissed off.

_'Goddamn it, sooner or later, I'll be turning into one of his groupies who worship the ground he walks on!'_ she grumbled. _'Even I know what the colors of his eyes are when his mood changes!'_

"Momo?" her best friend called out yet again, this time looking concerned. "Are you alright? You were staring off."

"H-huh? I-I'm fine…" she lied.

Being her best friend of three years, he knew that something was wrong and shook his head in disapproval. "I know you're not okay. Now, come on and tell me the truth."

She hesitated for a while but before the red head could even speak up, a pair of hands grabbed unto her shoulders, scaring her out of her wits. **"HEY!!!"**

**"UWAAAAAAH!!!"** the Orihara girl screamed, standing up suddenly and was about to run off when she lost her balance, falling down on the hard ground. The spectators suddenly laughed at the girl's crazy acrobat while the person concerned rushed off to help her.

"Are you okay?! Sorry for scaring you, Orihara." Melamphus Camus said, helping her up.

As she began to glare at the people who were laughing at her, she noticed that Kurosagi Jiku was one of them. Her trademark temper flared up yet again and she began a plan of revenge.

_I'm a little bit of crazy, I'm a little bit of a fool  
I'm a little bit of lonely, I'm a little bit of all  
Oh, I need a cure...  
Just a little bit of you... And I will fall..._

"Hey Camus, 'morning." Accurus greeted as he began to write something down in his notebook.

"Good morning too." The silver-eyed Archer replied and he turned to Momo. "What's the matter with you? Why did you react so surprised when I grabbed you by the shoulders?"

The female Archer blushed slightly. "Gomen nasai, onii-chan… I was staring off in space and I guess I'm also not myself today." With that, she began to stare at the practice field where some students were practicing.

The two boys gave each other a confused look. Momo, staring off in space and couldn't even sense their presence? Where was the world coming to?

It was impossible for her not to sense their presence, even if she was asleep. Both knew the horrible secret she held and the burden she was carrying, being the heir in their clan. Because of this, she was trained to become the ultimate fighter.

"Come on, Momo-chan." The two chorused, Camus for the first time calling her by her first name. "Tell us what your problem is. Maybe we can help."

Hesitantly, the fifteen-year-old girl stood up and kneeled in front of them. "Don't tell anyone, promise?"

"Sure." The two said and she, in turn, blurted out her secret.  
  
_I'm always on the run to see you  
Would you allow me to?  
It wasn't my intention to hurt you  
This feeling is true_

During their lunch break, the three decided to walk around the school instead of taking their own lunches and the two boys decided it was the perfect time to tease her endlessly.

"Hah, I never knew you really liked him! You, Momo, of all the girls here in Payon!" the brown-haired Accurus said, trying hard to contain his laughter. The victim gave him a glare.

"Shut the hell up! I though I told you not to tease me about **HIM**!"

Her silver-haired 'onii-chan' snorted. "Promises are always meant to be broken, my dear imouto-san. Besides, you need a cure for the love sickness of yours." As he had said it, Accurus had agreed wholeheartedly.

**"TO HELL WITH YOU TWO!"** she spat out angrily, slapping each one of them behind the head.

A voice suddenly interrupted them. "Stop hurting your friends, Orihara. Who knows, they might get fed up with you when you keep abusing them."

The three suddenly looked at each other, the two boys smirking evilly at each other. "Hello, Kurosagi-san! You wanna know Momo-chan's crush?"

The girl suddenly froze in fear. What if those two say it in front of him?! 'I will massacre them, even if these two are my best friends!'

"Hmm… let me guess." The male Archer smirked. "Is it… that geek in our class? Um, Nasegawa Ryo?"

The girl did not say anything but the two boys shook their heads. "No. Try again."

Feeling sadistic just to irritate the girl, he was about to answer when the peach kicked the two of her friends in the shin, her face all red. "That's enough! Stop it you guys!"

"Fine, fine…" Camus gave his 'little sister' a hug. "We'll just tease you tomorrow."

**"CAMUS!!!"**

"Okay, I get it. I'll just shut up." He said, bowing apologetically at Kurosagi. "See you, Kurosagi-san."  
  
_Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me  
I don't know what to do or I should be  
There's only one thing in my mind  
That's you and me_

The raven-haired Archer gave each of them a confused look just after they had walked away. He noticed that Momo was turning red as he tried to guess who she loved.

For once in his life, he wanted to pry some information about her life and of course, know whom it was that she had fancied.

All his guild mates had called him 'crazy' just because he secretly liked a girl from afar. It was unusual for their fearless 'guild master' not to court a girl but as always, Jiku's excuse was 'he had no time for such'.

But now, the black rabbit desperately wanted to know who he was… maybe he should beat that guy into a bloody pulp and tell him Orihara Momo was his.

_'Mine?'_ he suddenly grunted. _'Yeah right.'_

_I'm a little bit of crazy, I'm a little bit of a fool  
I'm a little bit of lonely, I'm a little bit of all  
Oh, I need a cure...  
Just a little bit of you... and I will fall..._ Classes had ended that day and as usual, the three were still at their usual hangout under the rows of maple trees, Camus' textbooks laid down on the grass while Accurus did the same. Only Momo sat at a tree branch, minding her own business. 

"Hey Momo, you sure you don't want to do your homework?" her brown-haired best friend asked, looking up.

"Yes… I'm not in the mood to do anything so… I guess I'll just go home." With that, the red head jumped down from the tree and landed on one knee. "See you guys tomorrow."

But before she could even take another step away from them, Camus gave out a parting message

"Good luck."

That had gotten her confused. _'What did he mean by that…?'_

She was just about to exit through the gates out of the Academy when someone had called out to her. Momo turned around to see Jiku looking at her strangely.

"Can we talk for a while? I want to ask you something."

"R-right here?" she asked, her heart anxious at what he would be saying. Impatiently, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to the building. The black rabbit went up the flight of stairs and finally, both have arrived at the rooftop.

_Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me  
I don't know what to do or I should be  
There's only one thing in my mind  
That's you and me_

The sunset was breathtaking but the peach knew she shouldn't be looking at it right now… Kurosagi looked serious about something and it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. "W-w-what is it?" the girl asked.

He suddenly turned serious and cleared his throat. "Melamphus told me that you like me… is that true?"

She was taken aback by his bluntness and betrayed by her own bestfriend! 'Why that Camus…!' she then began to curse all the curses she had known and directed it at the traitor.

As if reading her mind, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't blame Melamphus, alright? I bribed him to tell me."

"Oh yeah?! Camus isn't that sort to give in to your bribes!" she replied angrily, pushing his hand away from her shoulders using her arm. "Especially to an idiot like you!"

The raven-haired sixteen year old flinched at her last statement. "Listen, I just asked and it took a few tries until he gave in. I agreed to do all his homework for a month just so I desperately wanted to know who it was."

The girl sighed in defeat. Really, her 'onii-chan' can be deceived so easily by a measly offer to do all his schoolwork. "Fine, fine… I won't get angry at him and you're right, I like you."

That was the answer he waiting for…

_I'm a little bit of crazy, I'm a little bit of a fool  
I'm a little bit of lonely, I'm a little bit of all  
Oh, I need a cure...  
Just a little bit of you... and I will fall..._

"Why do you want to know, anyway?" she asked nonchalantly, eyeing him. "You, of all people, Kurosagi Jiku, want to know my beloved? Why?"

"Because… I guess I have the same problem as you." He said slowly, walking over to the fence to prevent any student from falling down the penthouse. "Come here."

The girl shook her head in fright. "I… can't. I'm acrophobic."

He shrugged in reply. "Anyways, I like this girl but I don't want to approach her. My guild mates tease me about her all the time, especially the ones who study in the Academy like me."

"You have guild mates here?"

"You didn't know?" he looked back to meet her face. "Oh well, not many people know all about it. So, those guys always tease me about a wimp who can't even tell her how I feel."

Orihara tried hard to contain her laughter. Mr. Heartthrob on Campus was nervous around a girl?! Savages must've been flying right now!

"Maybe its because I'm afraid of getting rejected. That's why I couldn't tell her, I guess," he admitted, gripping hard on the fence. "But now, I guess it would be a good time to tell her also.

"W-wait a minute, why are you telling me all this…?"

The bandana wielding sixteen year old gave her bored look. "You are so dense. Isn't it obvious, Orihara?!" after he had said his piece, the boy had slowly turned red, just like the setting sun.

"O-oh… I-I see. Ehehehehe… I guess I better get going now." She said, grabbing her bag from the cemented ground but just as she was about to swipe it, the female Archer lost her balance and smacked her cheek hard against the floor.  
  
_I'm a little bit of crazy, I'm a little bit of a fool  
I'm a little bit of lonely, I'm a little bit of all  
Oh, I need a cure...  
Just a little bit of you... and I will fall..._

The male Archer looked alarmed and rushed towards her. "Are you alright?! Hey!" the boy grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the ground. "Momo…"

For some reason, it felt strange for him to call her by her first name, instead of the usual family name calling for acquaintances like the two.

"That hurts… Did I break my skull?" she asked suddenly, looking at him straight into the eye. "Did I?"

The boy sweatdropped and sat on the floor, his left leg lying on the ground while the other was folded upward to support the girl's whole body as she too sat on the floor, leaning back against his right leg. He leaned his head down to exam the cheek. "Only bruised though… don't worry, Momo."

"Are you sure its only bruised? What if I broke my skull?! I don't have money to-" she was suddenly cut off when the black rabbit had given her a small peck at the bruised area, trying to make it feel better. The aquamarine-eyed girl turned her head to the side as her ears began to burn in embarrassment. Surely, his gesture surprised her but now, why was she embarrassed?

Little by little, the Orihara girl felt her head tilting back to meet his handsome face and as soon as she caught glimpse of his god-like features, he had lowered his head yet again to kiss her lips.

_'Accurus and Camus were right… I needed a cure for this lovesickness of mine. I guess just a little bit of him made me fall.'_ She thought as she savored the kiss, him in turn deepening it much more. _'Fall hard enough to taste this delicious ambrosia.'_ The girl proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss, her schoolbag now forgotten.

---------------------------

Author's Notes: Uh... corny ending, huh? Anyways, please review.


End file.
